Samurai no Isan
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Set in 16th century Kyoto, a young Naruto Uzumaki discovers his fate on cold winter night. AU/Yaoi/Master-slave/Kaka-Naru
1. The Chase

A/N: I have absolutely no excuse for writing this, other than I was reeeeaaaaly bored, and driving to an SCA event...I would like to point out that the samurai did actually 'do' their apprentice...theres a lot of historical stuff in here...

This story blows, just to warn you, it's the closest thing you'll get from me to 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am', since I cant bring myself morally to make it a one nighter...

* * *

侍のいさん

Naruto hid in the shadows, watching people as they went past, dressed in their warm winter kimono's. He envied them their comfort as a cold breeze blew up his spine, as if the thin fabric of his kimono weren't there, making him shiver.

He sniffled miserably as snow fell from the darkened sky over Kyoto, closing his eyes. There was no hope for poor, orphaned kids like him...if they lived to adulthood, they existed simply as thieves and prostitutes...

He sat down miserably on an abandoned crate, his stomach growling loudly. How long had it been since he'd eaten? A week? Three days? There had been the half-eaten dango that little girl had given him...

He sat in the alley as people passed him without casting a second glance. He was just a piece of trash to them...cast aside and forgotten...

He got up, stiffening his resolve. He felt like he would die of huger if he didn't do something soon...

Naruto set out in search for an easy target, anything would do. The snow settled in his blonde hair as he trudged along the streets, his cerulean blue eyes scanning the warm shops as his bare feet hit the snow-covered ground.

He quickly found a vender selling some sort of meat on a stick. A man carrying the two swords of a samurai was talking to the vender, distracting him as Naruto reached out with nimble fingers, taking a skewer and turning away calmly, his heart racing. He couldn't believe he had gotten away with it...it was so simple...

But alas, his luck didn't hold as he heard a loud shout behind him. Naruto broke into a run, eating the meat as he went. He could hear the clink of the Samurai's armor closing in on him fast as he dodged past two geisha and a monk, turning the corner and running into a dead end. He froze, his heart pounding. Surely this was the end for him?

"That's the kid!" The vendor shouted angrily as the samurai took Naruto's wrists firmly. Naruto looked up in fear at the man who was holding him.

To say he was handsome would have been an understatement; the man was a god. He had sleepy looking bedroom eyes that would have been the envy, or downfall, of any geisha in the area, and a mop of silver hair, despite his young face. A large scar ran down the left side of his face, making him look even more exotic and masculine, and his eyes were mismatched, simply adding to his ruggedly handsome visage.

Naruto froze, his heart pounding. What was going to happen to him now? Would they kill him? Turn him over to authorities? What?

The samurai looked down at Naruto closely. "This little thing?" He asked coolly. "He's just a scrawny little orphan kid..."

"He stole food!" The vender snapped. "He should be tried in front of the daimyo..."

Naruto's heart pounded. The daimyo? It was just a little food...he was hungry...

The samurai scoffed, pinching Naruto's chin gently and looking into his face. "Ah...this kid...it seems like such a burden to trouble Lord Jiraiya with him..." He said, examining Naruto as if he were livestock, even lifting his kimono and peering at his member. Naruto flushed at the blatant violation; he didn't like his manhood flashed to the entire street, no matter how proud he was of it!

"Cant be much older than thirteen..." the Samurai muttered, turning back to the vendor. "I'll tell you what, I'll pay you for your trouble, if you just let me take care of the boy..." he said, tightening his grip on Naruto's wrists.

Naruto's heart felt like it was going to slam through his chest. What was going on? Was he going to kill him? Beat him?

The vender glared. "Double for the food, and a little extra to shut me up..." He said, eyeing Naruto.

The samurai scratched the back of his head. "Ah...that seems a little steep...especially since he's such a diminutive little creature..." He said, shaking Naruto slightly. Naruto squirmed in the mans firm grasp in a futile attempt to get away. "I'll pay for the meat...if its that big of deal, I suppose we _could_wake Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade..." He said lazily. The vendor scoffed.

"Fine..." He snapped. The samurai shoved some ryuu into the venders hands.

"This should suffice..." He said, dragging Naruto roughly down the street. Naruto fought slightly, dragging his heals and squirming, trying to force the samurai to let him go.

"What do you think you're trying to do, kid?" The samurai said with a laugh, pinning Naruto's wrists to the outside of one of the shops with one hand. "You cant get away..." He said with a twinkle in his eye, leaning down to peer at him through mismatched eyes. "Besides, where would you go, eh? No family...no home...you'll die before the winters through..." He said, leaning closer and giving Naruto's ribcage a slight squeeze, feeling the bones through the thin fabric and flesh. Naruto could smell that the samurai's clothes were perfumed with an expensive smelling incense. The samurai reached out a hand, stroking Naruto's cheek gently, almost affectionately. It was something that Naruto wasn't used to, and it made him blush sweetly. "It would be such a shame to lose a fine young man like that..." the samurai said, leaning closer. Naruto closed his eyes, tilting his head away and the samurai pulled back.

"Let's get going...I have work to do..." He said, hauling Naruto of down the street. Naruto tried to scream, tried to protest, but no one even cast a second glance.

He took Naruto to the back section of town, a rather nice residential area near the main shrine. From here, Naruto could hear the loud booming of the Taiko drums and several monks chanting from sutras, creating a peaceful, comforting air in this section of Kyoto. It became clear to Naruto then, that this man was no ordinary samurai.

They were met at the door by his retainers, all strong looking young men, who cast strange looks in Naruto's direction when the samurai brought him in. He called for his female servants, who came forward and immediately began to gush over Naruto and how cute he was. The samurai cleared his throat and the women bowed.

"When you're done with him, bring him to me..." He said, removing his cloak and handing it to one of the women.

"Hai, Kakashi-sama..." one of the women said with a bow as they took Naruto away through a maze of sliding doors to a bath near the back.

Naruto was confused. Why was this happening? Who was this man?

He wondered as the women stripped him down, discarding his ragged old kimono and coaxing him gently into the steaming hot bathwater.

The women began to clean and scrub until the bathwater was black with dirt and grime and Naruto's skin was red. They brought him a clean kimono made of fine blue silk, tying it with an orange sash. Naruto couldn't understand what was going on. Why was this happening? He was supposed to be punished for stealing...Why?

He tried to ask the girls questions, but they simply pinched his cheeks and ruffled his hair, telling him he was adorable and cute.

He sighed as they led him back through the crazy maze of the house, coming to the inner most room. They stopped about six feet away from the door, falling on their knees in a bow, urging Naruto forward.

Naruto's hands trembled as he slid the door open, bowing awkwardly. He spotted Kakashi in a deep blue kimono with an ocean pattern on it, sitting on his knees on a padded cushion . He looked so calm and handsome, one of his swords was laying across his lap. Naruto stared as Kakashi motioned him forward, and Naruto shut the door behind him. There was delicious smelling food set out on the table, all arranged very neatly, looking more like art than food. Naruto's stomach growled loudly, but he stayed where he was.

"I assume by now you know who I am..." The man said calmly, picking up his teacup. "if you don't it doesn't matter, I'm nobody important...I am Kakashi of the Hatake clan..." He said with a polite nod.

Naruto stared. This couldn't be _the_Hatake no Kakashi? The legendary swordsman? But why? Why him?

"Uzumaki Naruto, is it?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head back slightly as he motioned Naruto closer.

"H-how did you know my name?" Naruto said, his blood pressure rising despite the calm atmosphere of the room. He felt his stomach growl again, the smell of the food permeating the room.

"We'll just say...I knew your parents...don't be shy, boy, come closer..." Kakashi said, taking Naruto's wrists again and pulling him down before him.

Naruto blinked his cerulean eyes in surprise as Kakashi reached out again and brushing Naruto's bangs away from his forehead.

"You look just like your father, you know? He was my sensei..." Kakashi said quietly, shifting and setting the sword on the low table beside the food. Naruto's stomach fluttered. He didn't know anything about his father... why was this man, Kakashi, telling him this?

"Are you afraid?"

Naruto nodded slowly, watching the man closely. He just couldn't get over how gorgeous this man was, his face, his strong bearing...he made Naruto's heart pound strangely.

"Don't be...I won't hurt you..." Kakashi said softly, his hand traveling down to Naruto's shoulder, fingering the collar of the kimono, before pulling it away.

"Let's eat something, shall we? I know you are hungry..." He said kindly, indicating the dishes set out before them. They ate in silence for a long time, or rather, Kakashi watched with a smile while Naruto stuffed himself. Kakashi called for the ladies to clear the empty plates away when they were finished, and Naruto watched in awe as on of the prettier women poured them tea with perfect grace, her raven hair combed up on top of her head and tied with a white ribbon.

Kakashi looked somewhat troubled as he dismissed the beautiful young woman and picked up his teacup.

"I assume you know why I brought you here...other than your parentage..."

Naruto stared at him, shaking his head. This whole thing was serving as a horrible shock to him.

Kakashi sighed, staring into his tea for a long time before he spoke.

"I'm in need of an apprentice...since my last one was relieved from my service...and I have a duty to your late father..." He said evenly, still staring into his tea before looking up at Naruto with those intoxicating mismatched eyes. Naruto nodded slowly, staring into his teacup. Kakashi reached over with his thumb and brushed some crumbs off of Naruto's chin. Naruto looked up with startled azure eyes, the sensation from Kakashi's touch pooling strangely in the teens groin.

"You don't have to answer right away..." Kakashi said, pulling his hand away. "just consider it...and understand the duties of a samurai's apprentice..." He said, leaning forward on his knees, making Naruto tense slightly as one of Kakashi's hands landed on his thigh, the teens manhood twitching slightly. Naruto shuddered and scooted away slightly a blush spreading across his nose. He stood up, the beginning of an erection evident beneath the soft fabric of his kimono. Kakashi smiled slightly and Naruto flushed crimson, staring at the floor.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked quietly. He felt embarrassed and awkward around this man, yet strangely drawn to him.

Kakashi smiled. "Not really...but I'll do my best to give you one...and I won't lead you astray..." He said honestly. "It took me this long to track down my lords son, it was by chance we met in the situation that we did...but I'm not letting you go free easily..."

Naruto nodded. "What all does this apprenticeship involve? You make it sound like there's some bug sacrifice involved... " Naruto said, sitting down again and folding his hands over his crotch, trying to mask the already obvious bulge.

"There's a lot of hard work involved, and your complete loyalty, along with other duties that you will fulfill...I'll show you now, if you give me permission..." Kakashi said, edging closer to him. Reluctantly, Naruto nodded, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, Kakashi had pinned him to the floor, untying the teens kimono, throwing it open and nibbling on his neck. Kakashi's other hand moved down and was caressing Naruto's thigh gently, the teens erection throbbing impatiently. Naruto remembered when he was a kid, several men had given him money to suck them off, but this was totally different...Kakashi was gentle and sweet in his actions, like he cared what Naruto thought, and he cared about Naruto's pleasure...

Naruto moaned, an electric feeling pulsing through his veins as Kakashi's naked thigh brushed against his erection. He stared up at the silver haired samurai with confused, lust clouded eyes.

Kakashi smiled down at him, swooping down and nibbling in his jaw.

"I can give you more if you just say yes...I can give you what your father gave me...I can train you...and show you so much more..." He murmured into the blonde's ear. Naruto looked up at the man on top of him as Kakashi let the head of his large erection rub against Naruto's.

He felt his words hitching in his throat as Kakashi's fingers massaged his balls gently, wandering farther back and caressing the sensitive skin between his balls and his puckered hole.

"Just say yes..." Kakashi repeated, almost begging as he nibbled on Naruto's ear. "But remember...once you do...I'm not letting you go easily..." He murmured.

Naruto let his hands wander up Kakashi's back, letting his hands fist in the thick midnight silk of the older mans kimono. Slowly, Naruto nodded, giving Kakashi the consent.

Kakashi leaned down, kissing Naruto on the lips, urging the boy's mouth gently open with his tongue.

Naruto moaned as Kakashi pressed his erection flush against Naruto's, their balls brushing gently against each other as Kakashi's callused hand rubbed his dusky pink nipple, massaging the erect pink nub. Naruto wriggled and gasped beneath him, looking wantonly up at Kakashi's face. The older man pulled away, bringing Naruto up with him.

Kakashi rubbed Naruto's shoulder gently, feeling the pronounced bones.

"Right now...you are far too frail to do anything more than that...but we will start training tomorrow..." Kakashi said, leaning down and kissing Naruto again, his hand falling gently into Naruto's lap and wrapping itself gently around Naruto's erection. Naruto stared at Kakashi who was smiling down at him.

"I know you don't know me well right now...but I know you, since before your parents died...I'm so glad I finally found you..." He muttered, kissing Naruto's scarred cheek and running his fingers up the teens erection. Naruto shivered at the mans touch, looking up at the samurai.

Kakashi hand began to slowly move his fist up and down Naruto's cock, playing with the pre-cum at the tip, swirling his thumb in the slit. Naruto moaned, leaning back on his hands and closing his eyes from the pleasure.

He heard a second sound as Kakashi began to pump himself, pre-cum flowing freely out of the thick organ. Naruto opened his eyes, staring at Kakashi's cock, at the thick thatch of silvery hair at the base...

The teen reached out a trembling hand, touching the organ gently. Kakashi moaned at the touch, the organ twitching slightly in Naruto's slender hand.

Naruto began to copy the movements of Kakashi's hand, increasing the pace and squeezing a little harder than the older man.

Naruto let a small gasp escape his lips as he felt his climax nearing, his slight muscles clenching tightly as a white hot orgasm ripped though his body, making him cry in pleasure as cum shot out of the slit. Kakashi came moments later, covering Naruto's hand and saturating the midnight blue kimono. Naruto slumped forward against Kakashi, letting out a soft sigh. Kakashi smiled, pulling the boy close and held him, kissing him sweetly.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi through lust-glazed eyes with a smile.

"Honest...I can stay here with you and become a samurai?" He asked. Kakashi nodded, stroking the boys cheek, lifting him up and carrying him into another room. This one was dark and warm, with a large futon along the west wall. Kakashi laid Naruto down in it before peeling off his own kimono and folding it neatly, setting it aside as he crawled in beside his lords son.

Naruto snuggled into Kakashi's arms, settling his head on the mans chest and closing his eyes. Kakashi smiled, smoothing the boys hair as he drifted off to sleep. He had placed several guard around the house, but he doubted his new apprentice would run off any time soon...


	2. Cherry Blossoms

A/N: A thousand apologies for not updating this sooner! I have writers block, then I got distracted by photoshop...

antyway, I hope this lives up to the last chapter...if I continue this, it'll wind of being something like "Shinobi no Tanjo" Birth of Shinobi.

* * *

侍のいさっん

Several months had passed since Naruto had come to apprentice under Kakashi. The winter snow melted, thawing the ground and bringing forth the flowers of spring. Kakashi taught in the style of no unnecessary movements, no unnecessary conflict. Naruto was a fast learner, still a little brash, but it was an aspect of the boy Kakashi found endearing. He had bulked up, though, no longer the painfully thin street kid that he had been before, but rather, a handsome example of a Daimyo's son.

Around Golden Week, when the cherry trees were beginning to blossom, Naruto and Kakashi, along with the other samurai, were called forth before Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade.

They were brought into a large household with a large garden in the middle. There was a large bamboo fountain in the center of a koi pond, and plum and cherry trees decorated the smooth green turf.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who was dressed in his finest kimonos, just as a wind came up, blowing the cherry petals past them. Some feeling, as if from a long forgotten memory, stirred inside Naruto's heart as he looked up at the man. Kakashi tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulder and smiled down at him in the dim light of the sunset.

"Be on your best behavior...I am Jiraiya-sama's retainer..." He said with a solemn nod. Naruto fiddled with the sides of his hakama and watched the other samurai and their apprentice's file into the garden, moving along the porches towards one destination. Kakashi took a deep breath, leaning down to kiss Naruto before they began to move forward. Naruto suddenly felt the gravity of the situation as if it had been transferred through the kiss; this was no mere man they were meeting...

They removed their shoes by the sliding doors, placing their fans on the high shelves above them before proceeding inward.

The room within was wide, with several sliding panels all around them. There was a painted screen in the back of the room, and Naruto could make out the forms of several women sitting behind it, talking quietly behind their fans.

All around the room sat the Samurai and their apprentices, who sat behind them slightly with bowed heads.

At least Naruto's eyes fell on Lord Jiraiya, who was sitting beside the screen, chuckling slightly and drinking warm sake. Naruto was shocked to the least upon the discovery he was the lord...he looked nothing like what Naruto had expected of a Daimyo...he looked sort of wild, like a demon, almost...like the western men that came in the black ships. His demeanor was laid back as he motioned Kakashi forward, who dropped to his knees. Naruto did the same and they approached him like that, bowing with their hands together and their foreheads on the floor.

"Get up, let's see the boy..." Jiraiya growled with a laugh, motioning for Naruto to come closer. Kakashi nodded to Naruto, who approached the man on his knees.

It became clear to Naruto from this distance that Jiraiya had had too much sake.

Jiraiya took Naruto's chin between his fingers.

"Well, I'll be...this _is_ his kid..." He said, turning Naruto's head and examining him closer. "Jeeze, such a cutie...good work, Kakashi..."

Kakashi bowed again. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama..."

"Ma, ma, have a seat...no need for formalities..." Jiraiya said, motioning to his right. Kakashi nodded and sat on Jiraiya's right hand side, Naruto sitting behind him.

As he looked around, Naruto noticed several of the samurai were staring at he and Kakashi, talking amongst themselves.

Several young women in flowered kimono's came in and poured tea for them, taking seats by the door as several dancers and entertainers came in.

Naruto watched the dancers in awe, their flawless white faces positively glowing in the dim lights of the room as their fans wafted intoxicating scents in his direction.

Jiraiya was talking to Kakashi during the whole thing, their voices barely detectable beneath the music played while the geisha's danced.

Naruto looked around again, suddenly noticing a beautiful young girl in a lavender kimono peaking out at him from behind the screen. He stared at her blankly for a moment before she blushed and disappeared. He frowned, glancing up at Kakashi.

Why did Kakashi have to drag him here? This was boring...he could be training...or doing something else...

But Kakashi was oblivious to Naruto's displeasure, sipping sake and talking intensely with Jiraiya, who was frowning and nodding.

Naruto sat there, staring at the floor, thinking about that other thing he could be doing with Kakashi, a lump beginning to grow in his hakama. He shifted slightly, placing his palm over it to hide it, but only adding to the problem by causing friction. Naruto gasped slightly. He needed Kakashi now, dammit! Where were those magic hands when he needed them!

Naruto shifted again, looking around for anyone who might be watching, before deeming it safe and standing up.

He hurried quickly to the door, careful not to disrupt the other samurai, who were talking and laughing amongst themselves. If there was one thing he was good at, it was stealth...

But his absence didn't go unnoticed. Jiraiya nodded to Kakashi, who stood up, feeling a quite dizzy from the sake. Several people fell quiet as he stumbled to the door, sliding it shut behind him.

He found Naruto sitting behind a tree in the garden, shivering slightly in the cool moonlight, his hakama down around his ankles and his erection poking out from beneath his kimono.

"N-Naruto..." Kakashi said, kneeling down beside his student. "Here...Let me help you with that..." He muttered, leaning in to kiss Naruto, putting had hand between Naruto's split legs and rubbing his balls gently. Naruto tasted the slight tang of sake on his masters lips as Kakashi began to kiss aggressively, thrusting his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and letting it explore. Naruto felt his erection throb slightly as Kakashi's hand wandered downward, his fingers brushing against his puckered hole. Kakashi moaned, pulling away.

"Naruto...you taste even better tonight..." He muttered, bending down and taking the head of Naruto's tender pink cock between his lips, letting his tongue swirl around the slit and gather the pre-cum. Naruto gasped, shifting so that Kakashi had easier access to the sensitive organ.

Kakashi obliged, deep throating Naruto's member and humming with pleasure. Naruto let out a startled gasp, arching his hips at the pleasure. He felt hot and cold at the same time as he watched the silver-haired man swallowing him down again and again.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said, pulling away and looking up at him with half-drunk lust-clouded eyes. "Mmm...we should go home..." He said, sliding a hand beneath the back of Naruto's kimono and running a finger between Naruto's round cheeks, probing the hole with his fingertip. Naruto gasped again, putting his hands on Kakashi's shoulders as he attempted to impale himself further on the older man's finger. Kakashi pulled his hand away with a smirk, leaning up to kiss Naruto with a chuckle.

"Not in Lord Jiraiya's tea-garden..." He muttered, cupping Naruto's balls in his hand and rubbing gently. Naruto let out a plaintive whine, pouting slightly as Kakashi pulled away and stood up.

"Get dressed...we're going home..."

やおいはがすきですか。

Once they were back inside the innermost chambers of Kakashi's house, the older man had a hard time keeping his hands off of the teen, untying his hakama before the housemaids even had a chance to shut the door.

"Mmm...Naruto..." Kakashi said, sitting on the floor before the teen. "Come here..." He said, reaching beneath Naruto's kimono's and beginning to play with Naruto's erect organ. "I want to show you something your father showed me..." He said, untying the sash around Naruto's slender waist, exposing the boys stomach and abdomen. Kakashi sat up on his knees and began to kiss a trail down the teens chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into Naruto's belly button slightly and swirling it around. Naruto felt his erection bob impatiently as Kakashi kissed just above the patch of hair that was starting to grow above said organ. He watched Kakashi with clouded azure eyes, his body sensitive to even the tiniest sensation as the man bent down and took just the tip of Naruto's cock into his mouth, moaning slightly.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said, pulling away and undoing thecords holding his kimono shut. "it's time..."

Naruto dropped to the floor before his master, undoing the other cords of the man's kimonos and taking Kakashi's already rock-hard erection between his lips, dipping his tongue in the slit and gathering the pre-cum. Kakashi moaned, running his fingers through Naruto's hair as he leaned back on the other hand. Naruto loved the feeling of Kakashi's cock in his mouth, the light throbbing of the organ as he ran his small hand gently over Kakashi's smooth thigh.

"Naruto..." Kakashi moaned, pulling the boy up by the shoulders. "Naruto...I want to show you something..." He said, easing the boy back onto the low table that they usually ate off of. Naruto watched him curiously as he shifted Naruto's hips upwards, dipping his tongue into the boy's puckered hole. Naruto let out a lustful gasp as he felt the pink muscle writing around inside him.

After a few minutes of pure ecstasy, Kakashi pulled away, leaning down and nibbling Naruto's neck as their erections collided in an electric frenzy. Naruto reveled in the skin to skin contact, Kakashi sprawled on top of him, his calloused hands roaming all over his skin, sending electric pulses to his groin. Finally Kakashi's hands settled on his butt and massaging in maidenly slow circles.

"Mmm..." Kakashi moaned, breathing against Naruto's ear as he pushed his forefinger against Naruto's opening, pushing past the first tight ring of muscles. Naruto squirmed slightly beneath the man, wanting to impale himself farther down on the intruding digit. It felt so good, and the sheer though of Kakashi being inside him made him want to cum on the spot.

Kakashi let his mouth wander down Naruto's chest, sucking on a nipple as he added another finger, scissoring slightly to prepare the tiny opening for the intended intrusion. Naruto let out a low, lusty moan as Kakashi swirled his tongue around the erect pink nipple, brushing his free thumb across the other one. Naruto was almost mad with lust, his cock pulsing with every slight shift of the man on top of him. He wanted Kakashi inside him...he wanted it so bad he almost couldn't stand it...

But as always, Kakashi was being gentle, careful not to hurt the boy, even in his drunken state. But Naruto didn't care right now; he _wanted_ to get hurt...

Unable to bear it any longer, Naruto dug his fingers into Kakashi's shoulders, forcing him up and slamming him back against the floor. Kakashi looked surprised and a little hurt, but soon Naruto was on top of him, straddling his hips and forcing himself down onto Kakashi's cock, moaning and squirming slightly at the hot intrusion. Kakashi looked surprised at first, but helped Naruto by pushing himself in to the hilt.

Naruto let out a hedonistic moan as the tip of Kakashi's cock brushed against his prostate, making his own cock throb and leak pre-cum.

Kakashi gave Naruto a moment for him to adjust before he withdrew and snapped his hips upwards, slamming into the boys prostate with deadly accuracy. Naruto let out a cry, his cock throbbing again as he bucked his hips into the sensation, increasing his pleasure as Kakashi moaned.

Naruto let his hands wander down Kakashi's chest, running his fingers lightly across the scars, his eyes filled with wonder and lust as he braced himself for another thrust.

Kakashi put his hands on Naruto's hip, holding him in place and thrusting slowly in and out, brushing against that maddening bundle of nerves each time, making Naruto moan and plead for release.

"Kakashi-sensei! Please...faster..." Naruto gasped, cold sweat pouring down his face and body. Kakashi obliged, gripping Naruto's hips tighter and ramming into the boy without mercy. Naruto let out a scream as his orgasm burst out suddenly, spraying both their chests in hot cum. Kakashi came moment's later, pulling himself out and pulling Naruto down onto his chest, breathing heavily. He drew Naruto close and they lay there together, coming down together from the glorious high. Soon, Naruto was asleep against Kakashi chest and Kakashi smiled, getting up and carrying Naruto bridal style into the bedroom.


	3. Sword Hunt

A/N: OMG, so sorry for not updating sooner, I'm such a loser...

And I found out I was wrong (twice) The small tsu goes in front of the 'sa' in Issan (thanks for pointing that out to me!), too bad 'issan' isn't the correct word , it's 'isan'...sweatdrop sorry, people...anyway, I was spelling it phoneticly (sp) and I finally got around to looking it up the other day and I thought; "Gahwd ah ahm suwch ahn azz"

back to the point...no lemon in this chapter...so wierd for me...but it kind of explains Kakashi's past a little more and I made the plot thicken slightly. This is based off of some historical fact, so think of it as a Japanese history lesson XD.

* * *

侍のいさん

The next morning, Naruto awoke to Kakashi leaning over the top of him.

"Naruto...wake up...we have to go..." He said gently. Naruto opened one bleary azure eye and rolled over, letting out a plaintive moan.

"Naruto, we have to go now...this morning a messenger arrived from the Namikaze clan in Edo...we are being ordered to evacuate the city...we have to be gone before sunrise..."

Naruto sat up groggily, getting dressed quickly. Looking around, he noticed that a lot of things were gone.

"Hey...Kakashi-sensei...what's going on?" He said, waking up almost immediately as he watched Kakashi slide his katana into his obi.

"The Shogunate has outlawed the Samurai class, active immediately, the sword-hunt will begin at daybreak..." Kakashi said simply, tossing Naruto his wakazashi. "You hang on to this for the time being, Naruto..." He said, going to the door and sliding it open. "It is too dangerous to be seen carrying two...

Naruto nodded solemnly, wondering what was going on. Surely it had to be some mistake? Some joke...the Samurai would never be outlawed...would they? And what was this sword hunt?

Kakashi led Naruto into the darkness outside where a fine, misty rain pattered the ground. Kakashi paused, tying the strings of an umbrella hat firmly beneath Naruto's chin and kissing his cheek before turning back to the house.

"It's time to let go of worldly possessions..." He said, taking a torch and tossing it into the open door.

"Come, Naruto...by the time they realize what has happened, we should be halfway to Nagoya..." He said, turning away from the house and leading Naruto off down the street. Naruto glanced back at the house where it had all started, but Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder, jerking his thoughts back to the present.

"Do not dwell on it, Naruto...think of the cherry blossoms: everything in life is fleeting, there is a flow to it, and we can only go along..." The silver-haired man said, almost sadly. "We cannot fight the overflowing tide..."

"Where...are we going?" Naruto asked, looking around the darkened street.

Kakashi closed his mismatched eyes.

"A temple deep in the mountains. It is a safe house for us...one of the things that was discussed last night at the meeting..." The samurai master paused with a heavy sigh, tuning to Naruto and touching his cheek. "Listen to me, Naruto...they say there is a change coming over the land...that Nippon is in in a revolution...but the Meji has declared it a restoration...do not listen to what they say about the samurai...we are honorable and uphold the Emperors sacred bloodline...remember always that you are still the Samurai's Issan..."

Naruto nodded, his eyes taking in the way the dim light hit Kakashi's unusually sad face. The full seriousness of the situation slowly sunk in as he followed the older man down the rain soaked streets. This was no joke...it wasn't just training this time...

They stopped to rest at an abandoned shrine at the foot of the mountains later that morning, ducking under the red roof as the rain downright pounded on the small building.

Kakashi took some papers out of the folds of his kimonos, examining them closely while Naruto fell asleep against his side. Kakashi smiled sadly, putting his arm gently around the boy and watching him sleep for a little while. He looked just like his own sensei in the dim light, the memories of Minato's last command ringing in the silence of the shrine; the last request to train the blond when the time came. It had been so dark and cold the night Minato had been forced to commit seppuku...and the cold had never left Kakashi's heart until he had set eyes on the boy.

The sat in the silence of the shrine as the rain pounded the roof, Kakashi thinking sadly of his sensei. He'd been about Naruto's age when Minato had died...was it possible that the boy loved him as much as he'd loved the boy's father?

Kakashi shook his head. He didn't deserve someone like Naruto...after all...the boy _was_ of Imperial blood...

Soon, they were on foot again, trying to reach the temple by a deadline. They were halted at a check point in a village halfway up the side of a large mountain, where Kakashi presented some papers to the guards, who looked at them each suspiciously.

"You cant continue." He said, examining Naruto closer. "You don't have security clearance from the daimyo..."

"Surely there's some mistake?"

"No mistake. You have to turn back now."

Kakashi looked around, leaning closer to the man and dropping his voice so low, Naruto had to lean towards them to listen.

"Maybe we could come to some sort of an agreement?"

"Like what kind?" The man said, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could use some convincing..." Kakashi said, reaching in the front of his kimono and pulling out a small bag of ryo. The man surveyed Kakashi coolly.

"How much convincing are we talking about, samurai?"

"Thirty ryo." Kakashi said without even batting an eye. The guard thought for a moment.

"I think I'm going to need more convincing than that..." The man said, clearly looking Kakashi over.

Kakashi though for a moment.

"What exactly are you thinking?"

"Come with me..."

Kakashi knew better than to let his displeasure show; he had hoped that a monetary bribe would have sufficed, but in the current situation, he'd do anything just to get Naruto to the safety of the temple: The Akatsuki had been specifically dispatched to locate and execute Naruto.

The man nodded to Kakashi, who told Naruto to stay put, then followed the man outside to the back of the building.

What came next, Kakashi would never forgive himself for doing, no matter how many times he told himself it was for the better.

He dropped to his knees before the man, who had pulled his erection out of his kimono for Kakashi. The silver-haired man took it gently, and, knowing that this could mean life or death, he slowly began to lick and nibble on it. He closed his eyes, imagining it was someone else he was servicing behind the checkpoint. The man was too big to be Naruto, but no matter how many times the samurai tried to imagine other faces on the man, Naruto's was the one that kept coming back. He could see Naruto's face, the boy's mouth open and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as Kakashi deep-throated him, moaning to send chills down the blonds spine. The chilly mountain air was interrupted with the intermittent moans from the man who ran the checkpoint as Kakashi continued to pleasure him with his tongue.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He heard Naruto call just as the man came, spraying the bitter seed into the disgraced samurai's mouth. It was a rude awakening that brought him back to his senses as the hot fluid shot into his open mouth. Kakashi pulled away, turning to look for the boy. Naruto stood at the corner of the small building, the shock and hurt evident with the tears on his face as his beloved sensei stood up.

"Naruto! I told you to stay put!" Kakashi said, standing up and wiping his mouth on his fine grey kimono. It hurt worse than any wound to see the pain of betrayal on the boy's face, the tears leaking from those beautiful cerulean eyes.

But his words were wasted on the boy, who simply turned and ran off into the trees.

"Naruto! Wait! Come back!" He called desperately, taking off after the boy without another word to the man who'd caused the trouble in the first place.

やおいがすきですか。

Naruto crashed through the trees, his heart pounding as his face burned with tears of betrayal. How could Kakashi do that? How could he...

Naruto ran through the trees until he came to a wide, deep stream. There was no hope of an easy crossing in sight...

Naruto collapsed on a rock beside it, sobbing with his face on to cool grey stone, his heart pounding against his ribcage at the rain fell all around him.

He'd trusted Kakashi...he'd given his heart, his body to the man...he had loved and respected him...and now this...like it was such a simple thing...

Naruto closed his eyes as a fresh wave of tears sprang fourth: he wanted to be the last one that Kakashi had...and how many others had their been other than him anyway? And how much of what Kakashi had told him was the truth? Was Naruto really who Kakashi said he was? Or was he really only just a piece of garbage, cast out on the street and forgotten, and taken in and dressed up like a doll?

Naruto choked, trying to hold back the tears as the sword Kakashi had lent him poked into his stomach. He pulled it out, tempted to fling it into the whirling pool beneath him, his azure eyes narrowed and filled with tears now of anger. His world had ended right there...there was nothing for him anymore...

He unsheathed the sword, staring down at the silvery blade in the dim light of the forest. It was well made to say the least, and possibly one of the finest blades he'd ever seen, but at the moment, it was just a disgusting memory of someone he'd trusted...

"Naruto! Stop!"

Naruto froze, his temper flaring. How dare that lying voice call out to him... The blond turned slowly, glaring at the silver-haired man. Kakashi's face was desperate in the pale blue light, and he looked just as amazing as he did the night they had met. Naruto fought back more tears.

"I trusted you..." Naruto choked. "I trusted you and..."

"It wasn't what you think! Please, put the sword down!"

Naruto stared at him for a moment. He wanted to believe the samurai...he wanted to, but something in the back of his head was whispering not to.

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi fell to his knees. "Naruto, please...please come back...you're all that's left...don't leave me now..."

Naruto stared in shock. He'd never seen Kakashi this upset before. The blonde's cerulean eyes fell upon the sword and suddenly he realized what it looked like. He looked back up at Kakashi, who's shoulders were shaking from unshed tears.

"Naruto...don't make me watch it again..." Kakashi whispered, his voice breaking down.

Slowly, he put the wakizashi down, wanting to run into his sensei's arms, to hold him and tell him that everything was all right, but something unexplainable held him back...

"Sensei...I love you..." Naruto blurted out, his vision blurring once again. "...how could you...?"

"Because I love you, too, Naruto..." Kakashi whispered, wiping his face on his sleeve, those beautiful, mismatched eyes still on the forest floor.

Slowly, Naruto stepped towards him, putting his hands into the mop of silvery hair.

"Sensei..." He muttered as Kakashi put his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close so that his face was pressed into Naruto's stomach.

"I love you Naruto..." Kakashi muttered, his voice muffled by the soft fabric of Naruto's kimono as the man's hands fisted in the back of it. It took Naruto almost a full minute to realize that his sensei was crying. It felt so strange; Kakashi had always seemed so strong, almost emotionless at times, but right now in the forest, he was a different man; weak and vulnerable...and...in love.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his Kakashi, kneeling down in front of him and burying his own face in the older mans chest, closing his eyes and listening to the steady heartbeat, seemingly the only thing that hadn't changed.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding the boy closer and burying his face in that soft golden mane. He didn't want to lose something as precious as Naruto...

The tender moment was ruined, however, by the sound of a twig snapping.

"Well well well, look at what we have here..."

Naruto froze in Kakashi's arms, his heart filling with a sudden anger; it was the guard that had caused the problem.

"Isn't it cute...I didn't think samurai were supposed to be in love with their apprentices...I thought the kid was just a piece of flesh to you...no matter, Uzumaki Naruto's head will fetch me great favor from Pein-sama..." The guard said, drawing his katana. "he might even make me a daimyo for it..."

Kakashi stood suddenly, his perfect face stoic and emotionless once again.

"I don't think so..." he muttered as he stepped in between Naruto and the guard, drawing his own sword and falling into a fighting stance. Without further hesitation, the man rushed at Kakashi, brandishing his katana wildly. It didn't take but a second for Kakashi to cut him down, wiping his blade before turning to Naruto.

"Search his body, he may have what we are looking for..." He said softly. Naruto nodded, rummaging through the man's kimonos' and finding a couple bags of ryo and a couple of papers.

"Aha..." Kakashi said, taking the papers from Naruto and inspecting them. "These are exactly what I was hoping to find...come one, let's go..." He said, leading Naruto through the trees.

They passed the checkpoint without any further complications, and they were on the road once again, pausing briefly at a shrine to have Naruto cleansed and purified from touching the dead guard.


	4. Fresh Bamboo

A/N: Hello!

I'm just your psychotic author, here to give you a lurvely update...I'm sorry it's been so slow! My stupid laptop is a shit that keeps crashing...so...it's such a short chapter, I'm so sorry!

Enjoi, teh plotz thekenzing

* * *

Several days passed of traveling up the steep, high mountain road in almost torrential rain. Kakashi had actually resorted to carrying Naruto several times when the teen had become too weary to carry on. They usually rested at small shrines or temples by the roadside, waiting out rainstorms while other travelers passed them without a second glance.

"We have to be getting close..." Kakashi muttered one dark day as they paused beneath the trees, looking around. "It can't be much further."

As if on cue, there was a strange sound behind them that sent chills down Naruto's spine. It sounded almost like the call of a demon...

Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the back of the kimono and threw him into the bushes, crouching silently beside him.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's gong on?"

"Sssh, Naruto keep your head down and be quiet..." Kakashi whispered quietly, his hand falling on the hilt of his katana just as a two men road by on horse back.

They were wearing umbrella hats, much like Kakashi and Naruto's, but their faces were obscured by white ribbons, and they wore long black arrow-catchers with red clouds emblazoned on them. Kakashi's grip on his sword tightened as the men passed, his breath forming clouds as it passed through the blue grey scarf that covered his face. Naruto watched the whole thing with wide eyes.

Who were these men? Were they looking for Kakashi? Who were they that would cause Kakahsi such and odd amount of fear?

Naruto wondered as they moved past, pausing for a moment where they had just been.

"Do you think they even came this way?" One of the men asked . The other was silent for a long time.

"They're desperate to get to safety now that the sword hunt is on..." The other said simply, spurring his horse. The other followed suit and soon they disappeared into the mist and trees. After a few minutes, Kakashi let out a breath, standing up.

"That sounded like Uchiha Itachi..." He muttered, helping Naruto up. Naruto blinked at him.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Never mind, Naruto...we should hurry up..."

やおいがすきですか。

They arrived at the temple almost three days later, and Naruto was amazed; never in his short life had he seen anything like this temple complex. It looked and felt more like a castle, and judging by the amount of people who were training in the center yard, it looked to Naruto as if it had it's own military.

They were rushed off into the main temple room where a large Buddha sat. Several monks greeted them, leading them into and antechamber where Lord Jiraiya waited, dressed as a peasant and smoking a pipe. He stood up when Kakashi and Naruto entered.

"Did you have any trouble finding us?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, but we did have trouble crossing the checkpoint. The guard switched the original papers and then tried to stop us. We also..." His voice dropped low. "We also were being pursued by two Akatsuki..."

Jiraiya nodded, shifting his grip on his pipe thoughtfully. "Did they see where you went?"

"No. If they had, I doubt we would have been here. One of them was Uchiha Itachi..."

Jiraiya leaned against the wall, clearly thinking. "Uchiha Itachi..." He muttered, looking up at the high ceiling. "Well, nonetheless, I'm glad you are safe..." He said, opening the door opposite the one the came in. "These are the sleeping quarters...I'm afraid you won't get much privacy save for these screens..." Jiraiya said as he led them past rows of straw mats, each separated by screens and curtains.

"How long are we to stay at the temple, and what is our plan from here?" Kakashi asked as they came to stop at the end.

"We were going to discuss that tonight once Asuma and Shikamaru arrived. Kurenai is already here with her apprentice..."

"Strange that they would arrive separately...it would be easy for them to have disguised themselves as a married couple..."

"That's precisely why...that's what the Akatsuki was looking for...besides, that wouldn't be much a disguise for them..." Jiraiya said, leaning against the wooden wall and grinning down at Naruto as he reached out an affectionate hand to ruffle blond locks. The old man's face changed suddenly to one of sorrow and he led Kakashi almost until he was out of Naruto's earshot.

Naruto froze so he could listen in.

"Be sure you tell him about the..."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama..."

"And his father...tell him about Minato-sama as well..."

Kakashi nodded, glancing over at Naruto before looking back at the white-hared man.

"Anyway, I suppose I should let you guys rest..." Jiraiya said quietly.

"Yes, It's been a very long, interesting journey..." Kakashi said quietly, looking over at the blond again as the samurai removed his umbrella hat.

"You'll fill me in later, right?" Jiraiya said, looking mildly interested. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the demonic looking man. He always seemed so wild and expressive of his emotions, unlike Kakashi, who never failed to remain composed and rarely let his true emotions show...Jiraiya certainly wasn't what Naruto had expected of a daimyo.

"Yes, it's important you know...since..." Kakashi said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Jiraiya nodded before clapping the silver-haired man on the shoulder and leaving. Naruto frowned slightly at their exchange. What was going on?

Kakashi returned to Naruto with a slight smile as he removed his sword, laying it beside the straw mat.

"Naruto..." He said quietly, snapping the boy out of the train of thought. Naruto shivered slightly when Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder, leaning down and kissing the boy, his other hand drifting to the teens groin and rubbing gently. Naruto felt his knees buckle slightly as he let out a gasp...it had felt like an eternity since...

"Now that I know you're paying attention..." Kakashi said sagely, sitting down cross legged on his mat. Naruto stared at him.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, that was..."

"What? Mean?" The man said with a grin. Naruto crossed his arms and sat down. Kakashi simply smiled slightly and sighed, laying back with his arms behind his head.

"Naruto I don't know how much longer your time with me will be..." He said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head. Naruto frowned, kneeling down beside his beloved sensei.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind...it might not even be true..." Kakashi said, opening his red eye with a smile. Naruto stared at him, his mind racing. What the hell did Kakashi mean? Was something going to happen? He saw Kakashi's reaction when it appeared Naruto was goings to commit suicide...was Kakashi going to be ordered to commit seppuku? Would Lord Jiraiya really do that?

Naruto didn't think he could handle it if he did...he didn't think he could handle being away from Kakashi for very long at all...

Naruto continued to watch Kakashi, as if waiting for the silver-haired god to say more. When it became apparent that that was all there was to say, Naruto sat astride Kakashi's waist.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said, opening one eye. 'What are you doing?"

"Kakashi-sensei, tell me what's going on."

"You're far too old to be acting like this."

Naruto frowned, leaning forward and looking into Kakashi's eyes.

"What is going on? Please tell me, Kakashi, sensei..." Naruto said stubbornly, placing his hands on the older man's shoulders. Kakashi closed his eyes, a tinge of sadness crossing his beautiful features.

"Naruto..." He said, sitting up and looking deep into a pair of azure eyes, taking his young apprentice's hands gently. Naruto froze, staring into mismatched eyes as if he were in a trance.

"Listen closely, because as you know, I don't like to repeat myself...Lord Jiraiya is being exiled to an island in the north...he has ordered that you come with to complete your training."

Naruto stared at his sensei, his heart filled with sadness. He slipped his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling himself closer to the older man.

"I don't want to go, Kakashi-sensei..." He muttered against the soft flesh of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi tightened his grip on Naruto, burying his face in blond locks.

"I know...but it's the best we can hope for. You carry the future of Nippon on your shoulders..." Kakashi breathed, reaching up and brushing a lock of golden hair from Naruto's eyes. Naruto blinked, staring down at their chests, which had been pressed into one another's.

"Why do I have to go? And what do you mean 'the future of Nippon'?" Naruto asked, tightening his grip on Kakashi and wrapping his legs tighter around the man beneath him. Kakashi was silent for a long time, nuzzling Naruto's neck and kissing the tender golden flesh gently.

"Your father was the Emperor..." Kakashi whispered, that soft breath the only noise in the room. Naruto froze on his the man's lap, staring at the silver-haired samurai in shock and disbelief, his stomach suddenly feeling very empty. The room fell silent again as the initial shock set in.

"Kakashi-sensei...that can't be...I..." Naruto thought back to his childhood, the bitter loneliness he had felt after his mother's murder...how the people would scorn him, treating him like garbage or worse...even shrine maidens and priests would barely cast him a look...if this was true...if he was the Kotaishi, the prince, then why? This was not how people would treat someone of the sacred Imperial line...

"It can't be true...the Imperial name is Namekaze...I'm just...Uzumaki..." Naruto said, shifting slightly with a frown. Kakashi put a hand on each of the teens shoulders.

"Have I lied to you yet?"

Naruto blinked, his mind racing. "Well...no..."

"Let me show you...at birth, you were marked on the stomach..." Kakashi said quietly, pushing Naruto gently back onto the straw mat beneath them. Naruto blinked up at him, his body already responding to the positioning of Kakashi on top. He could feel the loose fabric of his hakama grow tight as the older samurai slowly opened Naruto's kimono, reveling the spiral tattoo on his stomach.

"Every time..." Kakashi said, caressing the boy's tanned stomach gently, letting silvery fingers caress the black marks. Naruto watched his beloved sensei with large eyes, silently begging for those gentle fingers to drift downward.

Kakashi bent lower, letting his lips brush across the skin, kissing a trail downward, dipping his tongue into the teens belly button, undoing the bow on Naruto's hakama while distracting the boy with his lips. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as the man touched him; Kakashi never failed to take his breath away.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the truth about his parentage was still serving as a mind numbing shock, and he nearly jumped when he felt the older Samurai's lips kiss the throbbing tip of his erection.

"Naruto, are you paying attention?" He heard Kakashi whisper against his thigh. Naruto forced himself to focus; this could be there last time together...

"Yes..." Naruto whispered, sitting up and coaxing Kakashi into an upright position. Naruto stood up as the fine silk slipped from around his hips, revealing his throbbing glory, surrounded by a light fuzz of golden curls. Kakashi smiled slightly at the sight of Naruto's cock, pulling the boy closer and placing a hand firmly on the pert globes of Naruto's ass. The round, firm flesh felt slightly cool to the touch as Kakashi leaned forward, kissing one tanned hip, then the other. Naruto's fingers fisted gently in his hair and the teen shuddered slightly, slowly lowering himself onto the legendary samurai's lap, slipping a slender hand between them and freeing Kakashi's generous erection from the confines of deep grey silk.

"Naruto...you remember that conversation I had with you in the forest...I told you I loved you..." Kakashi muttered as Naruto trapped his lips in a kiss. Naruto moaned in response as callused, weathered hands stroked his ass, fingers searching and probing gently here and there.

"I do love you, Naruto...I love you like I loved your father...possibly more..." Kakashi breathed, pulling away and staring into lust clouded azure eyes. "Naruto-sama...do you love me as well?"

Naruto's heart fluttered as he stared down at that godlike face, hearing the honorific upon those perfect lips...

Naruto was silent, just staring at his sensei, his brain buzzing dully from lust and shock. He wanted to tell Kakashi he loved him...he wanted to tell him so much it hurt...

"Naruto...?"

"Kakashi-sensei...I...I..." Naruto frowned. If felt as if the words were caught in his throat. "Please don't make me leave you!" He burst out instead, breaking into tears. Kakashi pulled him close, kissing his cheek gently.

"I have to...this is far above me...the life of this nation and everyone here rests on your shoulders...but please, Naruto, please keep me in your heart, no matter how great you become...you are the Samurai's Issan..."


	5. Shingon Temple

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. College has had me way busy. I'm taking the last of my Japanese classes, and two history classes along with two art classes (because I'm an art major now) and it adds up to aabout 18 credits, so I'm running a tight schedule. But hooray for spring break!

And I decided to set this story back about 300 years for the sake of plotline...please forgive me! I like it better this way. Much easier for me to write...

until later!

* * *

侍のいさん

Naruto awoke late the next morning, a sharp pain running down his back as he sat up. Never before in his entire relationship with Kakashi had the older samurai ever been even the slightest bit rough. Kakashi had never really seemed to think of his own pleasure, but last night...

Last night had been one of the most intimate nights Naruto had ever experienced...

He never forget the feeling of Kakashi's skin against his, the feel of the silver haired man's hips slamming into his, callused fingers touching, stroking...groping...the smells, the sounds of Kakashi's pleasured grunts and Naruto's own wanton gasps and cries.

Naruto shook himself mentally, looking around as he struggled to repress another erection. He got up, tying his haori on and peering around the curtains that separated the mats. Kakashi was nowhere to be found, and neither were most of the other samurai, though it looked as if several other samurai had also had one last night with their apprentices.  
Naruto moved silently through the curtains and panels, his heart hammering slightly; he wasn't ready to say goodbye...

He broke into a run, his feet hitting the floor in near silence as he pushed open the heavy double doors that let out into the rainy morning.

He emerged just in time to see Kakashi glance back through the growing mist, before turning away and fading into the darkness.

Naruto tried to scream, to yell for his beloved sensei to come back, but his voice caught in his throat as he ran down the short temple steps.

He stood ankle-deep in the mud as a slow, soft rain began to patter the ground around him. His heart ached and his stomach churned as the slow chill seeped into his veins. He didn't even hear Jiraiya come up behind him, nor did he stir when the daimyo clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't dwell on it kid. You'll see him again..." Jiraiya said, wrapping one firm hand on a cold shoulder and steering him inside.  
Naruto stared up at the big man, who seemed unusually kind and understanding.

"Come on, kid, let's get you inside and get something warm into you..." He said, opening one of the tremendous doors and taking him in a different direction from where he'd come. "Kakashi left something for you."  
Naruto still didn't look up, but rather stared down as both their bare feet his the floor softly. There was something about Jiraiya right at that moment that made Naruto understand why Jiraiya was a daimyo. There was this inexplicable aura of kindness and nobility about the man that made Naruto stare for a moment, despite Jiraiya's rough appearance.  
Jiraiya picked up on this and looked down at the boy with a fond smile.

"What are you thinking, kiddo?" He asked, opening the door to the small, private room lit only by oil lamps.  
Naruto shook his head in dismissal as he looked around. There was a sumi set on the table, fresh ink glistening in the stone, and rolls upon rolls of rice paper littered the floor, mistakes crumpled here and there. Naruto blinked wide blue eyes in wonder. He'd never seen anything like this before in his entire life.

"Take off your haori and hang it over there, be careful not to drip on the papers..." Jiraiya said dismissively, pulling a pipe out of his kosode and lighting it as he sat down at the low table, dipping the brush in the ink and sweeping it across the paper, leaving strong black lines in it's wake. Naruto blinked slightly, hesitant to be naked before the daimyo.  
Reluctantly, Naruto shed the wet silk, letting it slip slowly off of his slender shoulders before standing on tip-toe to hang it on the hook. He could have sworn he felt Jiraiya's eyes on him, but when he glanced back, Jiraiya appeared to be deep in thought, pouring over the papers.

"Come here and sit down..." Jiraiya said, glancing up and pointing a round straw mat across the table from him. "I need to have a few words with you."  
Naruto shivered slightly from the chill as the thick air hit his chilled skin, but obeyed Lord Jiraiya, watching him nervously.  
Jiraiya continued writing for a few moments, his dark eyes intent on the paper before him as he wrote with an obvious passion.

"Lord Jiraiya...where has Kakashi-sensei gone?"  
Jiraiya's brush never left the paper, and for a moment, Naruto thought that he didn't hear him.

"I assume he told you about your parentage last night."  
Naruto thought for a moment.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama..."

"And what do you have to say?"

"I...I really don't know..." He said quietly, looking down at the paper on the table, tilting his head slightly as he read.

"Naruto?"  
The teen jumped slightly, embarrassed at being caught. "I, ah...I will carry out whatever duty I can..."  
Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully. "Go wash your bowl."  
Naruto blinked, standing up. "Ah...all right..." He muttered, stepping backwards. Jiraiya blinked up at him, then suddenly burst into laughter.

"Relax, sit down..." Jiraiya said, pulling a round clay jar out from underneath the table and offering it to Naruto. "Drink a little of this, you'll feel better afterward..."  
Naruto obeyed, and without thinking, he took a large swig of the caustic fluid. He forced it down and spluttered slightly, wiping his mouth.  
"You like that, kid?" Jiraiya laughed, putting the brush down finally. Naruto struggled not to give the daimyo a dirty look as he put the jug down on the table.  
"Well, then," Jiraiya said formally, leaning back. "Now that that's out of the way, Kakashi left something for you..." he said, reaching under the table once again and pulling out a long box. Naruto knew immediately what it was, or so he thought. He took it from Jiraiya with a bow, opening it slowly.  
Naruto's breath hitched in his throat and reached slowly into the box, pulling out Kakashi's katana, the wakazashi missing.  
Tied to the hilt was a note that read;

_ "The twin stalks of the bamboo are not parted for long.  
The time for the chrysanthemums bloom has come."  
_  
Naruto felt tears gather in his eyes as Jiraiya watched him closely.  
"Do you understand what he meant, Naruto? I assume he taught you to understand this."  
Naruto shook his head, determined not to cry in front of the Daimyo.  
"Come here, Naruto..." Jiraiya said kindly, holding out his hands. Slowly, Naruto stood up, kneeling back down before the great man. Jiraiya put his arms around the slender teen, pulling him onto his lap.  
There was something about this action that made Naruto feel safer, the tears falling now unhindered against the older man's kosode.  
"It'll be all right, Naruto...Kakashi's going to be safe. He's with Sarutobi Asuma, one of Kyoto's finest swordsmen. " Jiraiya said, rubbing Naruto's back gently.  
Naruto nodded, remembering Asuma vividly. Asuma did seem like the sort of man that would keep an eye out...

やおいがすきですか。

Naruto studied under Jiraiya in the coming months, working diligently day and night so that upon Kakashi's return, the silver-haired sensei would be pleased.  
However, Naruto's heart was growing increasingly restless. It had been a month since any sort of messenger had come to the temple and there was a rumor that the kanpaku was cracking down on some of the monasteries due to their militaristic threats against the kanpaku.  
One night, without warning, Jiraiya pulled Naruto out of his bed, announcing that they had to leave immediately.  
Naruto was confused, but complied, quickly tying Kakashi's wakazashi on over his hakama and leaving without a second glace.  
It was raining outside the temple, but this had no effect upon Jiraiya's nearly frantic movements.

"Come on, Naruto, we need to go now..." The old man murmured, leading Naruto off into the trees. They traveled well into the night, the darkness of the trees consuming them entirely.

"Jiraiya-sama, what's going on?" Naruto asked quietly, shivering in the dampness of the night. He'd left without hat or cloak and he felt tired and cold.

"Shh..." Jiraiya held up a hand for silence, crouching under the shadow of a tree. Naruto crouched beside him, watching as a man passed through the shadows just feet away from them.  
Azure eyes narrowed, the figure looking vaguely familiar.

"Jiraiya-sama...?" A chary voice called through the darkness.

"Uchiha..." Jiraiya muttered, standing up. "I trust you came alone?"  
Naruto frowned, remembering the two riders that had come past when he and Kakashi had first arrived at the temple.

"Of course, Jriaya-sama...."

"What is the situation?"  
There was a long silence in which the moon broke through the clouds for a moment, then the figure turned. "Come with me, Jiraiya-sama, we have no time to lose. As we speak, the Akatsuki is marching towards the Shingon monastery under the orders of the Sei Taishogun, Oda Nobunaga...they plan on surrounding the entire mountain and killing all who try to escape..." The man named Uchiha said quietly as he led them downhill through the trees.

"I doubt Nobunaga's troops could possibly manage that feat...The Shingon monks are some of the best fighters...Sarutobi Asuma trained under-"

"Sarutobi Asuma is dead." Uchiha said quietly, interrupting the older man.  
Jiraiya froze mid step, his face paling visibly, despite the stifling darkness.

"Dead? How did this happen?"  
The Uchiha was quiet for a long time.

"He was executed via crucifixion by the Kurishutan Daimyo, Hidan, who is also Akatsuki..." The man said with a sigh, preparing to cross a set of large rocks set into a deep, wide stream.

"Crucifixion? But..."  
The dark man held out a hand for Naruto to take as they crossed the stream. The dark man's hands were cold, but not nearly as cold as the stream. In the dim light of the clearing, Naruto could barely make out the Uchiha's features.

"What more..." Itachi said, helping Naruto safely across as he continued his conversation with Jiraiya. "Is the person pulling Nobunaga's strings is-"  
The Uchiha fell silent, staring off into the darkness of the trees.

"They're coming..." He said quietly, drawing the sword from beneath the black and crimson cloak he wore on his back.  
Jiriaya fell silent as a crimson glow of torches drew near and the shouting of men could be heard.

"Jiraiya sama, please stay hidden here." The Uchiha said quietly, stepping near the fire line as the voices drew near.

"Wait! What about Hatake?" Naruto burst out without warning. The Uchiha ignored him, disappearing into the trees.

"Naruto, stay down." Jiraiya snapped, pushing the teen into the relative safety of the water and crouching in the bushes near by.  
The blonde let out a gasp as the cold water engulfed him, his fingers slipping on the wet, mossy stones as he struggled for something to hold on to.  
He felt himself being swept away by the strong current, unable to cry for help for fear of the men advancing on the Shingon Temple.  
The freezing water filled his lungs as he floundered about, chilling him to the bone and soaking his clothes completely. In the cloudy moonlight, Naruto found it difficult to find a decent grip on the waters edge as he heart the voices of the men called 'Akatsuki' drawing near.  
He felt himself losing consciousness as he slipped further down the stream, his body becoming numb to the cold, his long fingers grasping at whatever looked like a stable hold.  
The blond's eyelids felt heavy as he struggled just to keep his head above the water, his body beginning to feel warm again as his fingers struggled to grasp a twig that was just barely out of reach.  
The twig snapped just as his fingers closed around it, and he felt his body twist around, his head colliding with a rock in the middle of a stream. The last thing he remembered before passing out was seeing someone standing on the edge of the water, seemingly motionless as the blond prince passed by.


End file.
